The invention relates to a dispensing closure for containers which contain free-flowing substances, in particular for drinks containers.
Numerous designs of dispensing closures of this type are known from the prior art and are used for drinks containers made from various materials, in particular from glass and plastics.
In particular in recent years, increased demands have been imposed on drinks containers of this type and associated dispensing closures for different intended applications and uses. To allow the drinks containers to be carried along without problems and to allow the dispensing closures to be actuated easily and ergonomically, in particular in the outdoors or during sporting pursuits, e.g. when running, riding a bicycle, and also, for example, when driving a motor vehicle, various solutions and materials have been used.